legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is a monkey supervillain that hails from the Powerpuff Girls. He is an ally of Slade's team alongside fellow Powerpuff Girl villain HIM. Mojo Jojo is one of Slade's main members and part of his main staff alongside Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes, HIM, Sideshow Bob and Eddy. He is also one of the only 5 members of Slade's Ensemble to have stayed since the beginning alongside Slade, Hades, Anti Cosmo and HIM. Mojo is basically one of the heads of Slade's science department due to his technological knowledge and building skills. If Slade isn't using his own science, you can bet he has Mojo Jojo on it. He is the number 2 villain in Townsville and is friends with HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins. He dislikes Princess, The Ganggreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys He is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. The Beginning and Slade Strikes Back In this story and the one below Mojo is an ally of Slade in his plans for Multi-Universal domination Legends of Light and Darkness Mojo returns here with his team again but for a different cause. He is contacted by Slade and is informed of the plans of Malefor and his league of Darkness. Mojo is seen with Celes to convince the Alpha Team that they are helping them against Malefor. He works with fellow mad scientists Lex Luthor, Dr. Doom and Master Albert to try to find what was the thing Alie found when the others were confronted by Saix. Mojo and Lex work on a Model W Tracker and in time for Alie's first mission they make it. Mojo is kidnapped by the villains force with Lex and placed in Interpol. He and Axl see Aleu again in Interpol after Model W sends her there. They try to pull a escape. However it's doesn't really work and they get help from a man. He escapes and brings the prisoners he finds with him, Alongside the rest he makes comments on Malefor's conquering compulsiveness. Mojo is sent on the ship of Darkseid where he, Mozenrath, Bowser and Doom get cocky and pay for it with him being the crap out of them Mojo and the villains get a note from an source and give it over to Slade and Bender to look at and after that experience he works on identifying Model W and gets scared when he sees the Joker back in town. Mojo Jojo after having the other members learn about Joker, Mojo wonders how he could possibly be back after what happened. With Bender and Slade's absence, Mojo wonders who will take charge and Heloise steps up to it. Mojo then is wondering who this man is that Alie is collecting fragments and he learns about Weil and Discord. Mojo corners Joker with the rest of Slade's team, Will and Jack to capture him. Dr. Insano and Mojo work on the location of the Model Z and are shocked it's at their boss's castle. Alongside Slade's other members Mojo finds the destroyer and they all destroy it. Mojo alongside HIM, Dr. Doom, Ocelot, Bowser, Hades, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Celes fight Hazama with Bender And The B Team as well As Discord. Mojo demands afterwards that The Autobots forgive him for what he's done. Blackpool Mojo with other members of Slade`s Ensemble find Black Star and make an allegiance with him TGTTA 2 Mojo once again alongside with Slade's Team finds themselves facing with another insane threat but this time it's Eobard Thawne. Mojo stills work with Slade after the time skip and he gets the letter and drone from Phineas and Isabella with Sideshow Bob about Thawne, Mojo and Bob give it to Hades, then they find Curveo who tells them about Joker though neither get it until Celes tells them straight out. He fights Thawne with the ensemble and drives them off and meets Harrison Wells from Earth 2. Mojo takes a dislike to the man after being belittled and told to eat a Banana. Inbetween Slade's message to Bender, Mojo made a bet with Hades on Bender's activites and loses the bet grumbling about how he has to pay him up. He along with the other members of Slade's meeting to discuss their attack that Thawne commited on them and his theft of a precious item that Slade and Anti Cosmo claimed in a past adventure. Mojo travels with Slade and his team to 2010 to follow Thawne so Slade, Hades and Anti Cosmo can get their past selves and Eddy to help them out. He investigates Harry and Celes's findings before he goes all out on a robotic army that Alchemy led to them. Mojo and Technus both interrupt Slade and tell them what The Joker did regarding The Teen TItans. Mojo assists the team in their fights with the legion under Anti Cosmo as they arrest Slade under Darkwarrior's orders. Mojo Jojo works to stop Deathstroke from taking their chromoskimmer and decides to hold off Malcolm and Welton with the help of Celes and Sideshow Bob. Mojo Jojo goes off with Sideshow Bob and The V Team to pick up The Snart Siblings and they find themselves tailed by Brother Blood who mind controls the The V Team getting Mojo to leave the other 3 to get the heroes while he fends off the Team. Harry Wells alongside Bowser, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Manray and Technus all land together and Harry begins to realize something when Mojo asks. Harry states that they must find his friends Team Flash, as they know more about Thawne than they do. The Team all agree to this and they are ready to follow this until They are trapped into something The Joker set up. Technus asks what's up when Joker says that he has prepared his own great maze and that they had to get out. Hades calls Joker a coward for making a trap rather than fight them. The Joker mocks Hades and tells Hades that even though they are devils, He and HIM can't get out without costing the team their chacnes. Bowser and Harry Wells don't trust and Bowser tries to use his fire breath to make a hole to escape when he is pushed back in. The Joker then Tells Bowser that he doesn't lie and Wells calls him dreadful for that comment. The team go into the deep forest and go near a lot of Tikis and go around to find a way around and Joker knowingly decided to sent robots knowing they would be easily killed. The Team jump on vines and go through the deep dark forest with Bowser and Technus leading the way with fire and electric while Hades is using his own powers to scroch the crap out of everyone while Wells and Mojo lead the way. Manray then notices some campers and Harry tells him and Technus to save them and recultantly they do . They find them On the mountain to the right of the porta-potty. - On the mountain overlooking the waterfall at the end of the area. - On the mountain overlooking the flat land after you enter the area Going further in the forest HIM and Hades decide to just go to the first exit out while just giving the rest of the team an easy way through which eventually all do as some of them namely Manray get distracted as a result. In the 2nd part of the maze, Mojo and Harry are up and they must make a bridge to make it to the 3rd and final leg. The two go down the swamp going on flatrock and taking out more enemies as they go. During their movement, Bowser sees one and just tosses it there and after 20 minutes The two come back with the 2nd one. Mojo mentions how they saw the whole area, but didn't see enough, leaving the team confused until Technus lights up an area and Technus goes to retrieve and brings to the area the last one and an bridge is made allowing the team to go into the cave As the six find more keys and more things they eventually find the exit and leave. But Bowser stays for a bit and goes collecting crystals which Manray looks impatient about it as does Harry. HIM goes chasing Bowser and tells him to just leave but Bowser still want crystals and to something for the team causing Mojo to slap his head in frustration. Videos Allies and enemies Friends: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, HIM, Megabyte, Lex Luthor, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Dr. Doom, Master Albert, Bowser, Dr. Insano, Cat R. Waul, Bowser Jr., Ventress, Sideshow Bob, Dr. Octopus, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, AVGN, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Phantom R, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Marceline, Harpuia, Makoto, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Critic, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Balthazar Blake, Spyro, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Shade, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Dingo, Irene Addler, Hexadecimal, Eddy, Negaduck, Scourge, the V Team Enemies: The Powerpuff Girls, Dib, M.O.D.A.B, the Joker, the Joker's Forces, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, Discord, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, Hayem Kenway, the Templar Order, Princess Morbucks, Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys Gallery mojo 1.jpg mojo 2.jpg mojo 3.jpg mojo 4.jpg mojo.jpg 242740efd89bde89_w.jpg Mojobread.jpg Mojo Jojo 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Slade's ensemble Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemies Category:Non Humans Category:Mutants Category:Animals Category:Sixth In Command Category:Main Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Scientists Category:Monkeys Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Caped Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Slade and Anti Cosmo's Generals Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tech Users Category:Gloved Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Heroes who save the day Category:The V Team's allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in The Beginning Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Members of Slade's ensemble appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Anti Villains Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Funniest Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Badass Normal Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Honorable Villains Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Woobies Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:On and Off Villains Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Wise Characters Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Slade's Ensemble Members Appearing in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Current Members of Slade's Ensemble Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Possessed Characters Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Roger L. Jackson Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing